Dagur's Return
by TheEarthbendingRavenclaw
Summary: Seven years after the Dragon Hunter's defeat, they return and begin threatening the dragon trainer's children. However, another old face from the past has also returned, Dagur! Back from the dead and ready to make amends for his past by defeating Viggo to protect his brother, sister, and new nieces and nephews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Gone:

Crying. That was the first thing Hiccup noticed as he came home late that night. A baby was crying. That seemed odd. Astrid was usually vigilant in keeping their children happy, and his mother was always happy to help. Hiccup stepped inside, and his heart dropped. Valka laid sprawled across the floor, her weapon in hand.

"Mom?" Hiccup knelt down next to his mother, gathering her in his arms. She had a large bump on her head, but she was breathing. He lifted her up and set her on the couch before heading up the stairs, but found Cloudjumper blocking them. A dart was stuck in his neck. Hiccup pulled it out, dragon root. Climbing over the massive, snoozing Rain-Cutter he scrambled upstairs. Stormfly lay unconscious in the hallway, another dragon root dart in her neck.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called. "Astrid? Are you okay? Where are you?"

He raced into his and Astrid's bedroom, where the baby crying was louder. Astrid lay sprawled out on the bed, axe in hand, head swollen from some kind of impact. The blankets were thrown over the baby cradles. Hiccup lifted them up, and his heart sank. Annly, his little daughter, was gone. Pulling the blankets off further, her found her twin brother, Torinth was still in his crib, screaming his lungs out. Hiccup scopped the boy into his arms and raced about the house.

"Annly? Annly! Annly!" he screamed, his heart pouding in his chest. Where was she? Where was his little girl? as he raced back downstairs, looking for his daughter, he found a note pegged to the back of the door. He pulled it off with shaking hands and began reading:

 _Hello, old friend. Long time no see. I see you are doing well for yourself with Astrid, a fruitful marriage I see. Your daughter is absolutely adorable. Don't worry, I'm taking good care of her. If you want to see her again, please follow the map at the bottom of this page to a designated location. I have some business to discuss with you._

 _Viggo Grimborn._

Hiccup vision doubled, his knees grew weak, his chest and stomach contracted into a knot. Viggo and the dragon hunters? Their activity had sparked back up in the past year for reasons that were unknown. They'd tormented Hiccup and the other riders for years in the past, and now they had his daughter. Panic overcoming him, he raced to the center of the village and sounded the alarm.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Shut up already!" the dragon hunter cried as he swatted at the saddled bag holding the screaming little girl. "Go back to sleep or something, yer driving me crazy. And you," he whipped the back of his dragon, eliciting a cry of pain as he did so.

"Go faster!"

"Can't we stop and take a rest?" his partner on the dragon next to him.

"That boy has a Night Fury, we need to put distance between us and the bloody island."

"We have put distance between us and the island, let's rest for just an hour or so."

"Fine, let's land on that island."

The baby in the bag kept crying. "Oh shut up!" the hunter kicked the bag again as they landed. He dismounted and filled his canteen at the stream, the baby still crying in the saddlebag.

"Kidnap the daughter of the dragon master," the first hunter sighed as he drank. "What will Viggo ask us to do next?"

"It was actually pretty easy, all things considered. He was right, taking 'em in their sleep was the best option," the second answered.

"Just wish she'd shut up."

The two continued to chatter with one another as they drank and rested. The dragons whines and licked their wounds as their riders relaxed, lounging on the soft moss that littered the river back, occasionally munching on the fish jerky they'd packed for themselves. Their dragons, however, were thin, sickly and starved.

Finally the first hunter stood up and stretched his arms. "Alright, let's get back to the ba-wait. Hear that?"

The second hunter was quiet as he listened. "I don't hear nothing.'"

"Exactly, the little brat stopped," the first hunter ran to his dragon, and saw that the saddle bag that had been holding the baby was gone.

"Where is she?"

"You lost a baby!"

The first hunter ran his hands over the saddle and found the straps were cut clean through.

"Someone took the bag she was in! Oh, Viggo's gonna be furious!"

"They couldn't have gotten far, let's see what direction they went in. Look! Tracks, two sets. A human and a gronkle. And…they end here. They flew off!"

"Oh, we'll never find them now!"

"We gotta try! C'mon you lazy beasts, up, in the air!"

"Yeah, we'll find the bloody thief!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"They'll never find us here," A scraggly red-haired man whispered to the tiny companion in his arms as they flew into a cave hidden behind a waterfall. She was still lying in the saddle bag, but the top had been opened to give her some fresh air. Still she cried, though, terrified and completely unsure of where she was.

"There, there, now," the man cooed as he dismounted his green Gronkle and sat down near a fire pit. "Shattermaster, if you could be so kind?"

The gronkle lit up the pit, and the man rocked the baby girl in his arms.

"There, now, let's get you out of that bag-" he began to lift the baby out of the bag, but she screamed in pain. It was then he realized that a fraying cord from the stitching had gotten caught around her left wrist and had dug deep into her skin, drawing blood.

"Oh, look at that," he snapped the cord away from the lining, lifted the girl out and began to unwind it, all while she was screaming.

"Yes, I know, that's gotta hurt," he cooed again as he finished the job and reached behind him for a bottle of a healing herbal mixture. He used his finger and rubbed it over the gashes on her tiny arm.

"Now, has the little princess got anymore boo-boos?" He looked the little girl over, and found several bruises, but nothing overly concerning.

"Now, are you hungry. I don't have any milk but…um, well…oh! Blueberries!"

He snatched the bag he'd picked earlier up and held a berry to the little girl's mouth.

"Those are small enough for you to eat, right?"

The baby immediately sucked the berry into her mouth and chewed it with the four teeth she had, swallowing it down.

"Yeah, there you go," the man cooed as he held another berry to her mouth. He did this until she was satisfied and dozed off to sleep. Tucking her into the crook of his arm, he began writing a note, and then woke up a snoozing Terrible Terror.

"To Berk," he ordered. The Terror took the note and flew out of the cave. The man watched it go, then began rocking the sleeping baby some more.

"Don't you worry, little princess, Uncle Dagur's gonna take good care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, A Brother's Return:

"Hurry up men!"

"Let's go, let's go!"

"Time's of the evidence!"

Everyone shouted as they raced out of the Great Hall.

"Someone took the chief's daughter!"

"We've got to find her!"

Hiccup's hands shook as he fumbled to put Toothless's saddle on while he listened to everyone barking about him. Toothless whined as he watched his rider. He knew something had happened to the Hiccup's female hatchling, and judging by Hiccup's reactions, it was bad.

As Hiccup fumbled about, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gobber was standing behind him.

"Listen, lad, you need to sit this one out."

"Are you kidding me? My daughter's out there with some monster and you want me to sit it out?"

"Hiccup, you're too excited, you're not functioning. Besides, your wife, mother, and son need you."

"But I-"

"We'll find Annly, you make sure the rest of your family is okay."

"I don't wa-"

"Hiccup, you find the people who took Annly, you're going to do something stupid. You're too upset."

Hiccup glared at Gobber. "No. I'm going."

"One hour," Gobber continued. "Take one hour. Take care of your wife, and your mother and son, then you can come out."

"Why should I when my daughter's been kidnapped?"

"Hiccup, I was just there. Astrid is distraught, she was sobbing her lungs out. She needs you to be there. Let her know it's gonna be okay. And Valka wasn't doing too good either."

Hiccup fell silent. By now most everyone had taken off. Quiet overtook the island, except for the strangled sound of a woman's crying. Astrid's crying. Hiccup felt his heart ached for her.

"Go to your wife, Hiccup, we'll find your daughter," Gobber told him as he squeezed his shoulder and walked towards Grump. Hiccup nodded as he began to trek home. When he entered into the living room, her found Valka curled up with Cloudjumper in the middle of the floor.

"Oh, son," Valka cried as she ran to him, arms open to hold him close. "I'm so sorry! I saw them come in, I tried to stop them, but I wasn't fast enough!"

"It's okay, mom," Hiccup whispered as he held her close. "It's okay."

He let her go and slipped upstairs, Valka trailing behind him. Astrid was seated on the bed, Torinth held tightly in her arms. She rocked him back and forth, sobbing her eyes out.

Hiccup sat on the bed next to her, scooping her into his arms, Torinth held between them. He was still sleeping, and Hiccup was glad. He didn't need to see or hear this. Valka watched the young couple for a while, then sat behind them, enveloping both of them into her arms.

"I…I…I'm sorry, Hiccup," Astrid sniffled. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Astrid shook her head. "I should have fought harder. I should have stopped them."

"You did the best you could."

"No I didn't! My poor little girl, she's only a baby!"

Hiccup stroked her hair as he watched over her and Torinth, still snoozing quietly.

"We'll find her. She'll be okay. We're gonna bring her home."

"How do you know?"

"I'm her father. I'm not going to let them take our baby girl away from us. I promise, Astrid. We'll get her back."

A knock came at the bedroom door. Hiccup turned to find Heather standing in the doorway, a hand resting on her oversized stomach.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

Hiccup shrugged. Heather waddled over to the couple and slowly sat down next to them.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "If there's anything Fishlegs and I can do, let us know."

"It's okay," Hiccup said. "You've got your own baby to look out for." He gestured to Heather's pregnant belly. Heather ran her hand of her nonexistent waistline.

"Yeah."

"You should probably stay here tonight, though, just to be safe incase they come back."

"Sure," Heather nodded, slipping an arm around sniffling Astrid's shoulders.

Hiccup waited until Astrid had cried herself to sleep to say or move again. Heather had also drifted off. Not that he blamed her. She was due to give birth any day now. Hiccup scooped Astrid into his arms, Torinth still held against her chest, and laid her on her side of the bed. He covered her and their son up with the blanket, Valka watching them, still seated on his side of the bed.

"I'm going out there," Hiccup said. "Watch out for them, won't you."

"Of course, I won't let anything happen to them too," valka promised as she pulled out a dagger Astrid kept hidden behind the bed and set it in her lap. Hiccup smiled in thanks, and headed outside. Toothless followed him out, still whining for little Annly. Hiccup began setting the saddle back on Toothless, when the Night Fury cawed excitedly as he poked his nose in the air.

Hiccup turned to look at where his companion was looking at. A sky blue Terrible Terror was flying towards them with a pretty large scroll in his claw. Hiccup felt his hands clinch into fists. What was this? Another note from Viggo? If anything had happened to Annly!

Hiccup snatched the note out of the Terror's claw and began reading.

 _Hello, brother, its me, Dagur._

Hiccup gasped and kept reading.

 _I know you're surprised to hear from me, and to be honest, it's a long story. Let's just say I was taken captive after Shattermaster and I, oh yeah, he's okay too. Anyways, I got away a few years ago, but have been keeping a low profile so I could keep an I on Viggo without drawing anyone else into danger. I knew Viggo hadn't given up when you defeated him, so I want to make sure he wouldn't came after you and Heather. It worked for a while, but it's getting harder now. He's building himself back up. But that's not why I'm writing you. I want you to know I have your daughter._

Hiccup gasped again. "Annly?" he frantically read the rest of the note.

 _I was spying on some scouts and overheard that they'd taken her from you. So I cut away the saddlebag they were keeping her in and brought her back to my camp. She's okay. Her left arm got cut by a cord that got caught to tight around her, but it was nothing Uncle Dagur couldn't fix up! Other than that she's fine._

 _Those scouts will be trying to find us for the rest of the night, so I'm going to keep her with me until morning, then I'll fly to Berk to give her back. Tell Astrid (I'm assuming that's her mother. Must be. She looks just like her with brown hair. Or is it auburn? I could never figure that out). Anyways, tell her that your daughter is okay, and don't worry. Uncle Dagur will take good care of her._

 _Tell Heather I said hi!_

 _Dagur._

Hiccup raced back inside and got a piece of paper. He wrote a quick note and gave it to the Terror. He gave the smaller dragon a few minutes head start, then followed after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Catching Up

Hiccup squinted to keep his eyes on the Terror flying ahead of him. Though he knew Toothless could keep up with hi, he didn't want to take his eyes of him for a minute. It was the only thing that could take him back to Annly.

The Terro, blissfully unaware that he was being followed, hummed to himself as he sped along, glad that the scroll he was carrying back was much lighter than the one Dagur had given him. As he drew near the island, he let out a sigh at the thought of finally being able to go back to sleep.

"There!" Hiccup gasped as he pointed to the looming shape of land appearing before them. Toothless purred with glee and sped up.

The Terror began to descend towards a lagoon and ducked behind a waterfall. He flew into the cave and landed on his perch.

"Temperthorn?" Dagur asked from where he was seated at the mouth of the cave. "Back already? What's this?"

He walked to the Terror and pulled the note out of its claw to read. "Heck no, I'm not waiting until morning…"

"Dagur!" A voice called from the lagoon.

"Really, Hiccup?" Dagur sighed. "So impatient. You stay there, little princess, Uncle Dagur will be back. Shattermaster, keep an eye on her."

Dagur stepped outside the cave and walked to the ledge where he saw Hiccup and Toothless landing on a ledge just beneath him.

"Hiccup, brother! It's been too long! Have you grown a beard? Looks good, looks good."

"Where's Annly?" Hiccup asked as he jumped off Toothless and began running up the slope of his ledge to reach the one Dagur was on.

"Annly? Is that her name? I like it! Feminine, but not too squishy."

"Where is she!?" Hiccup all but scream as he reached Dagur.

"Whoa, relax, she's fine. She's inside with Shattermaster," Dagur jabbed behind him with his thumb.

Hiccup pushed past him and raced inside the cave.

"Whoa!" Dagur exclaimed at the impact. "Someone's in a hurry."

Hiccup ran inside and found Annly grasping onto a green gronkle's nose to help herself stand. The gronkle watched her with keen eyes, ever so slowly backing up so she could practice walking. At the familiar sound of her father's step-click-step-click, she turned her head, released Shattermaster's nose, and began to shakily toddle her way towards Hiccup, whimpering a little.

"Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da."

Hiccup raced to her and snatched her into his arms and held her close.

"Annly!" he sighed in relief as he peppered her face with kisses, tears of relief rolling down his cheeks. Annly just clung to him as well as she could with her tiny hands, whimpering all the while, as if trying to tell him how scared she'd been.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay," he assured her as he leaned his forehead against hers. She grabbed onto his face and babbled.

"Daddy's got you, you're going to be okay."

"Da-Da-Da-Da-Da."

Toothless plodded up to the pair and gently nudged Annly with his nose, purring gleefully.

"Too-la!" Annly cried as she tapped his nose. He nuzzled her back and she grinned.

Hiccup smiled, rubbed his nose against hers, then kissed forehead.

"Aw, isn't that just precious guys?" Dagur asked as he leaned against the cave wall next to his two dragons.

Hiccup held Annly against his chest and rested his chin on top of her tiny head as he began to walk towards Dagur, Toothless following, sticking his tongue out to make the little girl laugh.

"Dagur, I…I don't now how I can ever thank you…"

"Oh, psh," Dagur waved his hands. "Don't worry about it, what are uncles for? Hm?"

"Really, though," Hiccup set one hand on Dagur's shoulder, the other still holding his daughter close. "Thank you so much."

Dagur smiled. "You're welcome."

Annly gigled against Hiccup's chest as Toothless stood up on his two back legs and spun around comedically. Hiccup smiled at his friend, then looked down at his grinning daughter. It was then he noticed the series of gashes on her arm. He gasped as he gently took her hand to examine them.

"Oh, that," Dagur said. "I already clean them off, but I don't have any bandages, so-"

"She'd tear them off even if you did," Hiccup answered as he continued to look at them. "I didn't know they were going to be this bad."

He gently ran a finger over them, and Annly winced in pain and began crying.

"Oh, no, sh, sh, sh," Hiccup began rocking her again. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Daddy didn't mean to hurt you."

As Hiccup rocked her, Toothless covere his eyes with his tail then peeked out from behind it with a Toothy grin, causing Annly to laugh once more. Hiccup smiled in thanks at Toothless, and looked down at the gashes again. "Those are gonna scar," he sighed sadly.

"Hear that, little princess?" Dagur said excitedly as he bent to Annly's level. "Your first battle scars!"

Hiccup glared at him and he took a step back.

"Oh, you're that kind of dad. Got it."

Annly began yawning against Hiccup's chest. He repositioned her to where she was lying on her back in his arms and began to bounce her and walk in a small circle. Toothless, knowing what that meant, took his place against one of the back cave walls.

"Good luck," Dagur sighed. "I can't get her to stay asleep for more than five minutes."

"You tried laying her down as soon as she falls asleep?"

"Yeah…" Dagur's voice raised to a squeak. "Is that wrong?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, not really. Annly's just a light sleeper. Takes her about thirty minutes before she falls deep enough asleep that little things won't wake her."

"Oh…" Dagur nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Hiccup didn't respond, but instead began quietly whistling the tune to "Dancing and Dreaming."

"Ah, whistling! Why didn't I think of that!" Dagur cried.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "'Cuz you're not her dad. Now can you keep it down to a whisper so I can get her to sleep. She'll cry the whole way home if she doesn't get a good night's rest."

"Right, sorry," Dagur whispered. Hiccup sighed before picking the tune back up. He whistled and hummed the entire song, and then moved onto "Into Fantasy," "Sticks and Stone," and "The Storm King." He went through the entire list twice before he was satisfied that she was deep enough asleep that she wouldn't wake up. Still, rather than lie her down, he settle against the cave wall and kept her lying on his chest. He didn't want to part with her. Not tonight. Not after nearly loosing her.

"Who would have thought?" Dagur whispered sweetly as he watched the pair. "My little brother a Daddy? Is she the only one you have?"

"No," Hiccup answered. "She's actually a twin. My son's back on Berk with Astrid."

"So Astrid is the mother!"

"Sh!" Hiccup checked to make sure Annly hadn't woken. She grunted in her sleep, but that was about it. "Yes, Astrid's the mother. We've been married for about two and a half years now."

"Good for you, brother. How's Heather?"

"Great," Hiccup answered. "She and Fishlegs got married a little over a year ago and are expecting their first baby any day now."

"Oh," Dagur grinned excitedly. "I'm getting another niece or nephew? Happy day!"

"Dagur, sh!"

"Oh, sorry. Hey, what's your son's name?"

"Torinth."

"Nice, very nice. I'm loving these names."

"Well, thank you."

"How old are they. You said they're twins right?"

"Yeah. They'll be a year in a two weeks."

"Oh, my! Time flies, doesn't it!"

"Sh!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah," Hiccup sighed as he rubbed the back of Annly's head. "Time really does fly."

"So, you and Astrid going to have any more?"

"Uh…well…we..." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "We haven't really talked about it yet. Still too busy trying to get the two we have walking and out of diapers to really think about it."

"I see," Dagur nodded. "Finish one thing before you make another. Well, in your case two things. Hey, maybe you'll have another set of twins."

Hiccup shuddered. "Ah…let's hope not. I love my twins, but one set is enough! Anyways, enough about me, what have you been up to?"

"I already told you," Dagur said. "Keeping an eye on Viggo and Riker, trying to keep them from causing more trouble."

Hiccup was silent for a long while. "We thought you died back there, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Dagur said. "I figured that out after you guys didn't try and come for me after a week or so."

Hiccup shuddered at the thought. "I'm sorry, Dagur."

"Don't be. It worked out for the best. If you guys had still been fighting the dragon hunters this whole time, you and Astrid wouldn't have had time to make the little princess there and her brother."

"No, probably still would have found time," Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Sh! Hiccup your baby is sleeping."

"I know that," Hiccup whispered, patting Annly on her back. "Heather was real torn up after you…you know…"

"She was?" Dagur looked surprised.

"Well, yeah."

"Huh. I thought she didn't like me."

"Dagur, you're the only family she's got left."

"Not so," Dagur shook his head. "She's got old Fishy and the new baby. Three nieces and nephews in one day! Oh, I'm a lucky man!"

"Sh!"

Annly grunted and whined in her sleep. Hiccup began rocking her again.

"Sh, sh, sh. You're okay, go back to sleep."

Annly still fussed and began tapping at her gashes in pain. Hiccup gently lifted her arm to his lips and blew gently on them to stop whatever pain or itching was there. Annly relaxed and went back to sleep. He kissed the injuries and stroked her head again.

"Here," Dagur handed him the bottle of medicine. "She could probably use another coat."

Hiccup dipped the tips of his fngers into the bottle and rubbed the ointment on the gashes. Annly slept soundly through the whole thing, snuggled against her father's chest.

"There you go," Hiccup whispered before kissing the top of her head.

"So, what's the plan?" Dagur asked. "I'm assuming now that you know that the hunters are back you'll-"

"Actually, we've known for a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they-" Hiccup frowned. "Attacked Astrid and nearly made her miscarry a while back. We've been trying to take them down ever since."

"Oh."

"But, now that you're here and have been fighting them for a while-"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"You think I'm going to turn my back on my family?" Daguerre asked. "Of course I'll help."

"Thank you."

"Now, you sleep, I'll get Temperthorn to deliver a note to Berk to fill them in."

The Terror hissed in protest.

"Yes you will! And you'll like it!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Hiccup woke up, coughing slightly, though he wasn't sure why. As he blinked to clear the fogginess from his eyes, he felt something clamped over his nose. He opened his eyes and found that Annly was sitting up on his chest and had both hands grasping onto his nose. Seeing that her father was awake, Annly grinned and began babbling.

"Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da."

Hiccup smiled at her and gently pulled her hands from his nose and to his lips so he could kiss her tiny hands.

"Hi, baby."

"Da-da-da."

Hiccup glanced towards the mouth of the cave, and found that it was still dark.

"You're supposed to be asleep," he whispered to Annly.

Annly babbled some more as she clapped her hands, and looked around her.

"Annly. Sleepy," Hiccup repeated again.

"Uh-oh," Annly said as she clasped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

"Uh-oh? You not wanna go sleepy."

"No."

Hiccup chuckled slightly as Annly shook her head jerkily about, nearly knocking herself over as she did so.

"Well, it's still dark, so you have to go sleepy."

"No."

"Yes," Hiccup tried to lie her back down on his chest, but she scooted off him and began toddling off. About five steps in she fell over and crawled the rest of the way to an empty blanket.

"Annly, where are you going?" Hiccup asked as he stood up and followed his daughter over to where she pulled the basket over on top of herself, and then called out from underneath:

"Bye-Bye."

"Annly-"

"No. Ah bye-bye," Annly stated as firmly as an 11-month old could from under the basket. Hiccup ust laughed as he picked the basket up off of her and then scooped her into his arms.

"C'mere, you little stinker."

Annly began fussing and squirming in protest.

"No, none of that," Hiccup stated as he began bouncing her. Annly screamed in defiance, and leaned back as far as she could, trying to get away.

"Ah-ah-ah, Annly," Hiccup scolded as he gently forced her back upright. "Don't do that."

"No s'eepy!" Annly protested again. Hiccup sighed as he patted her back.

"Yeah, all this excitement you probably aren't, but you need to rest," he said more to himself as he rocked her.

"No s'eepy," Annly protested again, then pointed to the mouth of the cave. "Bye-bye."

"You wanna go bye-bye out there?" Hiccup asked, pointing to the cave mouth himself. Annly nodded yes.

"Bye-bye."

"That probably wouldn't hurt," he glanced behind him and saw everyone else was still asleep. Dagur was rested up against Shattermaster, talking in his sleep.

"No, I don't want any squash soup…well, thank you, made it myself…yes I'm naturally red-headed…"

Hiccup shook his head at the muttering nonsense as he clutched his daughter closer. Without Dagur she wouldn't be in his arms now. He was thankful. Immensely and eternally. He wanted to find a way to show that, but at the same time, knew he never could. Still keeping Annly held close against him he walked out from behind the waterfall and began carefully trekking across the pathway cut into the cliff face. Annly gazed around her with wide eyes, her head leaned against his shoulder. One of her hands tapped against his arm, the other reach up and grasped onto one of the braids he had in his hair.

Suddenly she perked up and pointed into the distance.

"S'orm-F'ah!" she cried. Hiccup looked and saw she was pointing to a Deadly Nadder in the distance.

"No, that's not Storm-Fly," Hiccup corrected. "That's another Deadly Nadder.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma," Annly began babbling, but Hiccup shook his head.

"No, Mama's not there."

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma," Annly began grabbing towards where the Nadder was still sailing in the sky.

Hiccup shook his head again. "No, sweetie, that's not Mama."

Annly began whimpering, and rubbed at her face.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma,"

Hiccup's heart broke a bit as he watched cry. He held her close and rocked her back and forth.

"I know, I know you want your Mama. We'll be home soon though, don't you worry."

Annly sniffled against him, clinging to his shirt in the cool, night air. Suddenly she perked up and began crying again, but this was a different cry, this was a frightened cry.

"Uh-oh," she called again, trembling as she pointed to another shape looming in the sky, two actually. Hiccup couldn't see them very well, but he could make out that they were dragons, and that they had riders. Anger surged in him as he realized these must have been the men sent to take Annly. He raced back to the cave, holding his shaking daughter close.

"Dagur!" he cried upon entering the cave.

"I didn't do it, it was Temperthorn!" Dagur screeched as he jumped awake. He shook his head a couple times, then realized where he was. "Oh, hello, Hiccup. Morning already?"

"No, but they're back. The men who took Annly are back."

"Oh, that so?" Dagur asked slimly as he jumped to his feet and picked up a terrifying looking mace. "Time for Uncle Dagur to do a little pest control. Once I get a hold of them, I'll make them wish they were never born. I'll turn their finger bones into a windchime!"

He darted out of the cave, but stopped just at the entrance. "Hey, daddy-o, you coming?"

Hiccup set Annly in front of Toothless. "Watch her for me, bud," he asked as he stood to walk out. Annly began crying again, and reached up for her father. Toothless circled her in his wings to keep her from toddling off.

"I'll be back in just a minute, baby," Hiccup called over his shoulder as he raced to Dagur's side.

"C'mon, Shattermaster. Temperthorn, move it. You've got fire, use it!"

Hiccup, Dagur, and the two dragons raced out of the cave. Hiccup caught a ride on Shattermaster with Dagur as they flew to where the two other riders were still circling up ahead.

"Alright, old friend, let's just drop in on them, shall we?" Dagur asked his dragon, and Shattermaster sped straight up into the air so he could silently hover above the two men.

"…gotta be around here somewhere."

"She better not still be crying when we find her!"

"I swear, I'll cut her tongue out if she is!"

"Right, sh-"

Hiccup didn't hear the rest of what they said, all he could hear was the thunderous beating of his own heart as his vision grew red.

"Now, here's the plan broth-" Dagur began explaining, but before he could finish, Hiccup had jumped off Shattermaster's back, and dove towards the man who'd made the cutting tongue comment.

"No, Hiccup, what are you doing!?" Dagur screeched after him.

He didn't pay attention, as he slammed into the dragon hunter, knocking him off his dragon. The two men dove towards ground. Hiccup pushed him forward, kicking him in the face with his metal foot, sending him faster towards the earth. With them a part, he took time to unleash his wing suit and slow his decent to a gentle glide, while his adversary landed with a loud _SMACK!_

Safely on the ground, he raced to the enemies side, set his metal leg into his throat, unsheathed Inferno, and ignited it, holding it up to the now terrified man's face.

"You want to repeat what you just said about my daughter?" he asked in a threatening voice. The man shook his head.

"Didn't think so," Hiccup growled, without pulling his sword away.

"You grew wings!"

Hiccup turned to find Dagur and Shattermaster sitting on top of the other rider and his dragon. "Of course he grew wings, why wouldn't he? He's done everything else deemed impossible, just add that to the pile! Anywho…"

Dagur pulled a coil of rope out of his bag. "Temperthorn, do your thing."

The Terrible Terror took the rope, and in minutes the two men were bound and gagged. Hiccup watched in surprise.

"What? You're not the only one that can train dragons," Daugr stated as Temperthorn perched back on his shoulder.

"Impressive," Hiccup complimented.

"Why, thank you brother. Now, what to do with these two?"

"We take them back to Berk and let them stand trail," Hiccup answered.

"Aw, can't we cut the trial? The execution is so much more fun!"

"I can't, I'm the chief, I have to obey the laws."

"Oh, you are?" Dagur looked surprised. "So that means your dad…"

"Yeah," Hiccup hung his head. "Dad's been gone for a few years now."

"Very sorry to hear that. I'm sure he'd be happy with you, though. What with the wife, and the kids, and the village and all."

"Thanks. Now, do you think you and Shattermaster can handle these two? I would help carry them, but I don't want them on Toothless with my daughter."

"Handle them? Wha- I mean – is that even a question?"

Shattermater grabbed a hunter by the arms with each of his front talons and began to fly off to the top of the cliff to wait for Hiccup to get Toothless and Annly ready. Hiccup went back up to the cave. The minute Annly saw him, she cried out to him, arms waving madly for him.

"There, see, I told you I'd be back," Hiccup scooped her into his arms and kissed her forehead. Dagur appeared in the cave behind him.

"Shattermaster's got the baddies. I'm just packing up a few things before we go."

"Can I help?" Hiccup asked, setting Annly on his hip.

"No, no. No, no. You take care of your kid," Dagur answer as he began tossing stuff into a bag.

"It really wouldn't be much troub-"

"You've got more important things to worry about."

"Really, I-"

"No, really, I insist. Keep an eye on the little princess."

Hiccup saw there was no point in arguing with his old friend. He instead gazed down at his daughter, who was still clinging to him out of fear. His heart broke for her. She wasn't even a year and she'd already been kidnapped, injured, and had her life threatened. He gently lifted her to his face, and kissed her cheek again.

"You're alright now, no need to be scared anymore."

"Da-da-da-da-da," Annly babbled fearfully.

Hiccup knew what would make her cheer up. He gently tossed her a little bit into the air and caught her. The he tossed her again and caught her. A smile broke out across her face and she began to giggle. He tossed her up again, but when he caught her this time, he drew her close and blew raspberries into her neck, causing her to squeal in laughter.

"I got you," he said to her as she laughed, he tossed her into the air again, and caught her.

"I'm gonna get you," he said before blowing raspberries into her neck again as she squealed.

"Aw, so precious!" Dagur sighed at the sight. "I'm finished packing, so when you're all done we can go."

"Okay," Hiccup set Annly back on his hip and followed Dagur back outside, Toothless in tow. They walked back to where Shattermaster was waiting, lying on the two hunters. Hiccup took off first, so that Berk would see him coming and not attack Dagur by accident, then Dagur followed. Hiccup checked over his shoulder to make sure his old friend could keep up, before drawing the fur cape closer around him and his daughter seated in his lap.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The sky turned smoky blue as the sun began to rise. Annly had fallen back asleep in Hiccup's lap as Berk came into view.

"Ah, good old Berk," Dagur sighed from where he flew behind Hiccup and Toothless. "It's almost like coming home. Except, y'know, I never lived here. Although I did think about conquering it, tearing it down, and building a summer getaway here during my evil psychotic phase…but that was just crazy teenager talk."

"Right…" Hiccup drew Annly closer to him out of instinct, even though he knew Dagur had changed.

"Looks like it's grown since the last time I've seen it."

"Well, with the Academy, the Dragons, and the hunter activity picking up Berk has become one of the safer places in the archipelago to live," Hiccup explained, before hanging his head. "Or, we thought it was." He drew Annly closer to him.

"Oh, would you stop beating yourself up!" Dagur called.

Hiccup chose to just change the subject. "We'll stop at my house, first. It might be best for you to wait outside at first. Astrid and my mom-"

"Your mom!?" Dagur cried. "I thought she was dead! Wait, is she a ghost? Do you live in haunted house?"

"No, no, no hauntings. It's...It's a long story, I'll explain later."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Anywho, Mom and Astrid will-"

"Mom and Astrid meaning your mother and Astrid, as in two different people? Or Mom and Astrid as in Mom/Astrid, since Astrid is now a mother as well?"

Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "My mother, Valka Haddock, as well as Astrid, my wife, mother of my children, will still be on high alert after what happened last night. So it will probably be best if you wait outside and give me a chance to calm them down."

"Got it," Dagur nodded.

"What about us, if you don't mind us asking?" one of the two hunters still hanging from Shattermaster's talons asked.

Hiccup glared at them. "Oh, don't worry. I've got plans for you two."

"Ooh, hoo, hoo, I like the sound of that," Dagur chuckled.

After a few more minutes and they'd landed just outside the Haddock house. Most of the Vikings on Berk were still asleep in the wee hours of the morning, so no one noticed them coming in outside of a couple of scouts who, though curious, opted not to leave their posts. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and, with Annly tucked in the crook of his arms, made his way in the front door. Astrid was seated in a chair near the fireplace, her face leaned against her hand. There were bags under her eyes.

Hiccup wasn't sure when she'd woken up, but no doubt she'd probably been waiting here for hours for some news. Hiccup's heart ached as he gently called:

"Astrid? M'lady?"

She turned towards the door. A look of joyful relief overcame her face as jumped to her feet. She raced to all but snatch Annly out of Hiccup's grasp and clutch her to her chest.

"Annly. Baby, you're okay!" she cried as she kissed Annly's cheek, who had been startled awake, and was now babbling happily as she clutched onto her mother's hair. Astrid clutched her daughter closer, then all but jumped at Hiccup, plastering a passionate kiss onto his lips.

"How did you find her?" she asked as they parted.

"Well-"

"Astrid?" Valka's voice came from upstairs. "Is everything alright?" She made her way downstairs, weapon in hand. She dropped it at the sight of the baby girl in Astrid's arms. Smiling she raced towards Annly, calling:

"Oh, m'darling, you're home!"

"Ga-ga!" Annly cheered as she waved her arms in Valka's direction. Valka took her into her arms and kissed her forehead.

"That's right, Granna is here! Oh, son, how did you find her?"

"Well, I didn't," Hiccup explained as he cracked the door open. "C'mon in."

"Okay," Dagur called from outside. Before he walked in, he turned to Toothless and Shattermaster. "Now remember, you two, don't let these ruffians escape!" he pointed to the two hunters still tied up and lying on the Haddock lawn. Temperthorn, who had been snoozing on Shattermaster's back, perked awake and flew to seat himself on the bigger of the hunter's heads.

"Good boy, Tempy!" Dagur cheered before busting the front door open and stepping inside. "Top of the morning Haddocks!"

"Dagur?" Astrid gasped in shock.

"Astrid!" Dagur caught her into a hug. "Long time no see, sis. I can call you that, right? I mean, you are married to my bro here now."

"Uh, I think I prefer just 'Astrid,'" she answered as she squirmed out of his grasp. "What are you doing here? I thought you were-"

"Oh, don't feel bad. Everyone thought I was dead!"

"I know that," Astrid replied. "I'm asking, how did you survive? And how are you here? Why are you here? Wha-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, too many questions fire cracker! Give a man a break! I mean, c'mon, I just saved a baby, captured some hunters, and flew a hour or so to get here. My mind is not it's sharpest."

"Wait, you saved Annly?" Astrid gasped.

"Yeah. Stumbled upon the-Oh!"

Astrid tackled Dagur into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Eh, don't mention it," Dagur shrugged as he returned the hug.

"Erm, son, who is this?" Valka leaned towards Hiccup, setting Annly on her hip.

"Oh!" Dagur turned to them. "You must be Hiccup's mother! I'm Dagur."

"Nice to meet you, Dagur," Valka shook his hand.

"Likewise. Hic and I go way back. I used to throw knives at him when we were kids!"

"What?" Valka took a step back.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm a changed man!" Dagur assured her. "Haven't thrown a knife at anyone since...well, last night. But he kidnapped Annly so it's understandable, right?"

"Uh…" Valka turned to Hiccup, not really sure how to take what she'd just learned. Hiccup just shrugged.

"You'll get used to him."

A baby began crying from upstairs.

"Oh, is that Torinth?" Dagur asked.

"Yup, I'll go get him," Hiccup said as he climbed the steps and headed into his bedroom. Heather was still asleep in his and Astrid's bed. Hiccup thought about waking her up, but decided not to. She needed her rest, being very, very, VERY pregnant and all. He leaned over Torinth's cradle and scooped the fussy boy into his arms.

"Hey, buddy," he said as cuddled Torinth to his chest. Torinth began to quiet down a little bit, apparently just wanting some attention, and began to suck his thumb. Hiccup kissed the top of his head then began heading back stairs. Dagur was waiting anxiously at the foot of the steps for him to return.

"Oh, come to Uncle Dagur!" he called as Hiccup reached the bottom.

"Dagur, this is Torinth."

"Hello, there little fellow!"

Torinth frowned in confusion at Dagur. When Dagur reached for him he turned away and hid his face in Hiccup's shoulder.

"Oh, did I do something wrong" Dagur asked.

"No, he's just a little shy," Hiccup answered. "He'll warm up to you eventually."

"He's also a Daddy's boy," Astrid added. "Even I'm lucky if he'll let me hold him when Hiccup's in the room."

"Oh, I see. Gonna grow up to be just like Daddy, aren't ya Torinth ol'boy?" Dagur patted Torinth on the back. Torinth respond by hiding his face in Hiccup's shoulder again.

"Like I said. It takes him a while to warm up to people."

"Ah, ah, ah," Annly began straining in Valka's arms waving her hands towards Dagur.

"That one on the other hand has never met a stranger," Hiccup pointed to his daughter to show Dagur she was trying to get to him.

"Aw, come to Uncle Dagur little princess," Dagur eagerly took Annly from Valka's still confused and concerned arms.

"I still have no idea who you are," she said.

"Oh, well see, I was the heir to the chiefdom of Berseker Isl-"

"Oh, you're Oswald's boy!" Valka finally smiled.

"Yeah! Oswald's boy!" Dagur nodded.

"Oh, now I remember you! My, how you've grown."

"Why, thank you!"

Torinth began grabbing on the braids in Hiccup's hair, something he did when he was nervous. Kind of like a security blanket. Hiccup began pacing slightly to try to calm his son down. As he already said, he was shy, and got nervous around people he didn't know. Torinth was at least looking at Dagur now, though he still snuggled closely against his father's shoulder and sucked his thumb.

The sound of someone else coming down the steps caught Hiccup's attention, and he looked up to find Heather walking down, one hand on her belly, the other on the stair railing as she waddled her way to the ground floor.

"Hiccup?" she asked. "What's going-" she paused as she reached the bottom and looked out into the room. Her eyes widened, and her face blanched.

"Dagur?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Dagur?" Heather all but whispered. Her lege began to wobble as she clung to the stair railing to keep herself upright.

"Whoa, easy there, sis," Dagur called as he handed Annly back to Astrid, took Heather into his arms and helped her the rest of the way down the steps.

"Dagur?" she asked once more, letting Daugr guide her to a chair. "How...how are you...I thought?"

"Yeah, I know, everyone did," Dagur shrugged.

Heather's look of shock changed to one of anger and she punched Dagur right in the nose.

"Ow! Why!?"

"Why would you do that to me? Let me think you were dead! Did you have any idea what I was going through?"

"I thought you hated me!" Dagur insisted as he rubbed his bloodied nose. "And besides, I didn't want to put you in any danger."

"And what kind of danger would letting your own sister know you're still alive cause?"

"The dragon hunters are still out there! I was-"

"We know! They've been attacking us for a year now!"

"And I was trying to avoid that, hence keeping me being alive a secret."

"That makes no sense! And even if it did, why not tell me you were alive a year agon when they came back, since clearly your plan didn't work!?"

"I didn't know it didn't work until tonight! Or last night? What night is it! I don't know anymore! Man, you pack quite the punch for being so pregnant."

Heather reared back to punch Dagur again, but Hiccup stepped in between them.

"Okay! Okay, let's not do that again."

Heather seethed, crossed her arms, and turned away from her brother.

"Clearly this is a shock for you Heather-"

"That's one way to put it!" Heather cut Hiccup off.

"-...so, why don't you take some time to, I don't know, take it in? Erm, Fishlegs will be back soon, maybe you should go home so you can tell him when he gets back."

Heather huffed, then began struggling to stand up. Valka helped her to her feet and she stormed out the door.

"Well, that went better in my mind," Dagur said.

"She...um...she's happy on the inside," Astrid tried to cheer him up, patting his shoulder.

"Way on the inside," Hiccup muttered under his breath. "But, um, yeah. Just give her sometime to let the shock wear off."

"And what after that?" Dagur asked gloomily.

Hiccup sighed and shrugged. "I dunno. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Fishlegs sighed as he stumbled sleepily into his house. Heather was waiting for him, furiously stirring what was probably supposed to be hotcake batter, but it appeared she'd not put the right ammount of any of the ingredients into the mixture. She didn't seem to be focused much on cooking, though. She seemed angry. Fishlegs tensed as he tiptoed closer. A normal angry Heather was frightening enough, but a pregnant angry Heather had proven to be very dangerous.

"Hello my sweet morning blossom, how are you?"

"Fine," Heather muttered through gritted teeth. "Oh, Hiccup found Annly, by the way."

"Really? That's great! How did he do it?" Fishlegs cheered.

"Apparently," Heather began furiously beating at the dough. "My no good brother oulled a fast one on us and is alive, but decided not to tell us because he wants to be a hero, and he found Annly and somewhoe told Hiccup, but failed to tell me over the past seven to eightt years that he infact, did not cease to breathe during that-"

 _Crack!_

The bowl broke under Heather's constant battering.

"Okay…" Fishlegs cautiously pushed the lumpy dough and cracked bowl aside. "Let's take some calming, clensing breaths shall we?"

Fishlegs lead his wife through some breathing excercises before asking: "Now, tell me-calmly!-what happened."

Heather sighed and explained the whole story.

"And he never thought to tell me!" Heather's anger began melting into tears. "I'm his sister. I'm the only family he has, he couldn't have-"

She broke down. Fishlegs pulled her into his lap and began rocking her.

"There, there, Sunshine. It's all going to be okay."

"But why didn't he tell me!"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he had a good reason," Fishlegs tried to cheer her up. "I'm sure he thought he was protecting you."

"I don't need protecting! I need-" Heather buried her against Fishlegs shoulder and cried.

"It's okay, lovebug, it's okay," Fishlegs held her close. "Think of it this way. He's alive! You've got a second chance to be a family."

"But for how long?" Heather asked. "How long before he takes off again. Or pushes me away again. This was the thrid time we'd been seperated. Once because he put me on a boat as a baby. Once because he joined Viggo. Once because he faked his own death. What next?"

"Well, maybe he's learned his lesson," Fishlegs tried to encourage her.

She shook her head. "It's Dagur. He never learns."

"You don't know that, sunshine."

"Yes I do."

"No, you never know what the future holds."

Heather just sniffled as Fishlegs kissed her forehead. "Now, keep taking calming breaths, and I'll fix us some breakfast, okay?"

All she could do was nod.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Hiccup sighed as he laid on his side of the bed, both of his children sleeping in between him and Astrid. Given that none of the Haddocks had gotten a good night sleep, they had decided to take a nap. Annly and Torinth could have slept in their cradles, but their parents wanted them as close as possible. Astrid lied on her side of the bed, running a finger over Annly's hair, her eyes full of all kinds of emotions.

"She's okay, m'lady," Hiccup reached over and set his hand on top of Astrid's.

"Her arm," Astrid gestured to the scabbing wounds on their little girl's arm.

"I know," Hiccup sighed. "But, she'll be alright. I mean, look who her mother is."

The smallest hint of a smile crossed Astrid's face before she grew serious again.

"We've got to get Viggo, Hiccup. We can't let him get away with this."

"He won't," Hiccup promised.

"So how are we going to find him? And what will we do to him once we do?"

"Well, we have two of his guards. We'll get them to tell us where he's hiding."

"If they'll talk."

"They'll talk," Hiccup's voice was scarily firm.

"How do you know?"

"I'll make them."

Astrid arched an eyebrow. "How?"

"I don't know yet, I'll figure it out as I go."

Astrid chuckled. "Maybe you should let me be the one to make them talk."

"Or maybe we should both make them talk," Hiccup suggested.

"Do you think that will really be affective, or do you just want a few minutes alone with these guys and Inferno."

"They kidnapped my daughter, of course I want a few minutes alonge with them."

"Well, get in line."

"Will do," Hiccup answered, taking his wife's hand in his, and bringing it to his lips, kissing her finger tips. "We are not going to let him get away with doing this to our baby."

Astrid nodded, cupping her husband's face in her hand.

Eventually they fell asleep, holding hands, their arms draped protectively over their children.


End file.
